totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Straszna noc w lesie
Tori: Ostatnio w Nowych na Wyspie ! Piłka nożna ! Kto nie jest jej fanem. Znana i popularna gra zawitała i u nas. Obie drużyny stanęły do meczu 8 na 8. Jednak przed meczem . Marcus potajemnie spotkał się z Dominicą. Namówił ja żeby przegrała specjalnie. On miał podrzucić głosy ponieważ zależało jej na eliminacji Rocky’ego. Na dodatek ona sam się zraził w wyzwaniu i ucierpiała jego duma. Wynik jednak zaskoczył i pomimo zachowania wypadła Dominica. Zostało już tylko 19. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Dowiemy się w Nowych na Wyspie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Przed domkami, tego samego dnia Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy zawodnicy stoją przed domkami. Są ciekawi co się dzieje. Zrobili okrąg, a w środku był Rocky. Są bardzo przejęci i plotkują. '''Catalina: No zrób to! Rouse: Zrób,zrób! Cassie: Nie zrobi tego. Noel: 'Zakład przyjęty? ''Daje mu pieniądze. 'Richard:'Co mi szkodzi. Wyjmuje jakieś centówki z kieszeni. 'Noel:'Zawsze coś! Przyjmuje zakłady. Na środku stoi pewny siebie Rocky i nagle wchodzi Leila. 'Rocky:'Chyba nie przyjdzie. 'Leila:'Właśnie podeszłam i mam coś dla ciebie! Wyjmuje rybę. '''Leila: Włóż ją sobie do spodenek. Rocky: Przestań się szczerzyć ! Leila:'Nie bądź dziecko w wkładaj. ''Zdenerwowany wziął rybę i włożył sobie w spodenki, po czym zaczęła się bić ogonem. Szybko za pisnął i padła na kolana i zaczął się turlać. '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za zabawny widok! Nie mogę się powstrzymać. Aż łzy mi lecą. Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ahah! Rozrywka na wysokim poziomie. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Nikt nie powie, że jesteśmy kiepskie. Dziewczyny do boju ! No poza tą Dominica, która jest niewiadomego pochodzenia. A no tak jej przecież nie ma. '''Rocky: Ulżyjcie sobie! Noel:'Proszę, proszę. '''Cassie:'No niestety się pomyliłam. '''Richard: Trzeba mieć smykałkę i pożegnałem się z diablicą! Ember:'Teraz jesteśmy sami. ''Dają sobie buziaka. Zza nich wychodzi Hernando, który nuci miłosna piosenkę. 'Ember:'Nie zamawiałam efektów dźwiękowych. ''Prosi go o odejście, a on odchodzi i ukrywa się.Do uczestników podchodzi Tori wraz z Hankiem i Buckym. Tori: 'Dobrze się bawici ? '''Rocky:'Wyśmienicie... Ał ... 'Rouse:'Zaraz, gdzie moja landrynka! Róshowy! 'Catalina:'A nie różowy? '''Rouse: Róshowy! Catalina: '''Różowy, to nie takie trudne. '''Rouse: RÓSHOWY! I tyle! Tori:'Proszę, teraz ja mówię. A nie chcecie ,żebym się zezłościła! Bo gdy się złoszczę to robi się nieprzyjemnie a jak jest nieprzyjemnie to psuje się atmosfera! ''Zaczyna być coraz groźniejsza, ale ekipa ją uspokaja. '''Bucky:Ćwiczyliśmy to, wdech i wydech. Davis:'A komu zależy na jej słowach. '''Bucky (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Właśnie przebudził demona. '''Tori: Że co! Georgia:'No teraz to namieszałeś. '''Davis:'Może nie usłyszała. 'Tori:'Chcecie zabawy, chcecie, żebym się z wami pobawiła. Dobrze! Pstryka palcami i nagle zbierają się chmury. '''Tori: Czas na zadanie. Kto przeżyje noc w lesie wygra. Helikoptery przylatują i zabierają domki zawodników. Olivier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wiem, że nie powinienem. Ale pięknie nas pozbawił schronienia. Billy (W pokoju zwierzeń): To moja szansa ! Ochronie moją słodyczkę ! jeszcze mnie zauważy. Tori: A żeby było przyjemnie radźcie sobie sami! Mhaha. Piorun strzelił prosto w ognisko , wszyscy się przerazili. Tori: I druga sprawa. Leila! od teraz jesteś Wściekłym Ptakiem. Szopy, ona przechodzi od drugiej drużyny . Rocky: Nie!!! Tori:'''Tak! '''Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Będę z Rocky’m w drużynie? To jest najlepszy prezent jaki mi dała. Tori:'A teraz wynocha mi z oczu! Hahaha! ''Ponownie trafia piorun, a obie drużyny się rozbiegają w przeciwne strony. Rocky jednak zamiast pobiec z drużyną chowa się w krzakach i śledzi Tori. Las, obrzeża Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wystraszone szopy pobiegły w stronę lasu. 'John:'No i jak przeżyjemy! Jak! Jak! Szarpie Rouse za koszulkę. 'Rouse: '''Zostaw mnie, jeszcze mnie czymś zarazisz. Muszę kiedyś... A może! '''Cassie:'Ooo.. '''Pedro: O co chodzi? Cassie: Ma błysk w oku, na coś wpadła. Pedro W pokoju zwierzeń):'Pewnie, jakbym nie wiedział . '''Rouse : '''Musimy najpierw zakamuflować zapach. Niepożądane istoty nas najadą i przez to nas nie wykryją! '''Richard: '''To jest najbardziej.. '''Marcus: '''Genialny pomysł. ''Bije jej brawo. To Samo robi Pedro i zmuszony przez niego John. '''Cassie: No pięknie, teraz wy coś kombinujecie. Marcus: '''Zgadzam się z Rouse. '''Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja raczej nie oddałabym się w jej ręce. Już prędzej oddałabym się w ręce mojej siostry. Ona to jest fałszywa. John (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Muszę coś zrobić, muszę . Ja żyję w strachu. Bez przerwy! Dostaję świra! ''Rouse zaczęła wskakiwać na drzewo i zrywała gałęzie. Sojusz zaczął pomagać w realizacji planu Rouse. Tymczasem Richard, Cassie i Ember oddzielili się od grupy i poszli w długą. Zauważywszy to podbiegł do nich Olivier. 'Olivier: '''Powinniśmy się trzymać razem. Nie możecie raczej iść. ''Oparł się o drzewo, ale zauważył brud. Wyjął ścierkę i panicznie zaczął wycierać się w nią. 'Cassie:'Nie uraz się, ale wolimy dotrzeć i szybciej znajdziemy to miejsce jako pierws . '''Olivier: Róbcie co chcecie… Cassie:'I tak zrobimy! ''Nie czepiał się ich więcej. Część drużyny odeszła. Plaża Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Ptaki rozkojarzone uciekły na plażę . 'Leila : '''Miło ,że teraz z wami będę .. ''Posłała spojrzenie na Rocky’ego , ale on ją zignorował . '''Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): To jest ostatnia rzecz jaką bym chciała. Nie chcę jej w drużynie! Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Chciała do nas? To potraktujemy ją po naszemu! ''Zadyszani, na chwilę usiedli na piasku. 'Davis:'Tyle biegać .. Katastrofa… 'Billy:'Moja ukochana, chce cię wielbić… 'Georgia: '''Dobra, muszę pomyśleć... '''Ari: '''Ka-booom! ''Rzuca jej piaskiem po oczach. '''Georgia: Moje oczy! Billy: 'Ja cię uratuje! ''Rzucił się na nią i chciał zetrzeć piasek, ale oczy coraz bardziej ją szczypały . 'Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Zniosę to... Byłam w szkole gorzej traktowana. Musze zmienić strategię... '''Billy (W pokoju zwierzeń): W końcu doceni moje zaloty ! Ten Dariusz to miał dar ! Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Wiem! Skoro chce mieć dziewczynę i przyssał się do mnie jak rzep do ogona to niech myśli, że jest ze mną! Nie będzie mnie męczył i będę miała spokój! '''Georgia:'Dziękuje ci za pomoc.. 'Billy:'Co? Cały się zaczerwienił, po czym odszedł do lasu... 'Cilia:'Ja ci pomogę... Ściera jej piasek z twarzy i sprawdza czoło. 'Cilia:'Nie masz gorączki? Dziwne. 'Georgia:'Nie jestem chora… 'Cilia:'Byłaś dla niego miła, co się nie zdarza. '''Georgia: Każdy musi kiedyś się uspokoić. Noel: Halo, mam przypomnieć wyzwanie? Georgia:'A no tak... ''Wzięła patyk i zaczęła rysować po piasku. 'Leila:'Coś kombinujesz? '''Georgia: Zabrali całe domki z tego miejsca i polecieli w kierunku północnym. Nie wiem dokładnie dzień, ale musimy się przeprawić przez ten las. Myśli pobiegli w przeciwnym kierunku. Noel:'Wystarczy jak pójdziemy za słońcem? '''Georgia:'przydałby się mi kompas, ale... Zaczyna grzebać w kurtce i wyciąga. 'Noel:'Proszę? 'Ari:'UU… Wyciąga po niego rękę, ale dostaje od Davisa w rękę. '''Davis: Nie ruszaj! Tobie nie wolno dawać cennych rzeczy. Ari: 'Boli. '''Georgia:'Skoro mamy kompas to czas w drogę! Wszyscy wstali i poszli w kierunku wyznaczonym przez Georgię. 'Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Mogę się do nich przyzwyczaić. Nie są gorsi od byłej drużyny . 'Noel: '''Zaraz? Gdzie jest Rocky? Domek Tori Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png ''Domek ten znajdował się na wzgórzu, gdzie całą ekipa razem z prowadzącą mieszkali w luksusach. Tori z obsadą weszli do środka. Tymczasem Rocky, czający się w krzakach zakradał się. 'Tori:'To się tak wspaniale ogląda! 'Hank:'Zgadzam się z tobą. Przybijają sobie po lampce wina i się śmieją. 'Tori:'Jak ja lubię się nad nimi. Nagle ktoś puka do drzwi. Oboje są zaskoczeni, nie spodziewali się nikogo . 'Tori:'Otworzysz? '''Hank: Ale jestem... Tori: Ploooose! Hank: 'Wiesz, że tobie ulegam... ''Daje mu buziaka w nos. 'Hank ' Och ty... 'Rocky: ' Otworzycie, czy mam to wyważyć! 'Tori: ' Rocky! '''Rocky: Tak to ja! Oboje wstali i wyszli na zewnątrz. Tori:'''Co ty tutaj robisz! '''Rocky: Chce coś powiedzieć! Nie mam zamiaru brać dalej udziału! Może w kolejnym sezonie! Tori: Dlaczego? Rocky:'''Moja duma ucierpiała i muszę coś z tym zrobić! '''Tori: Jeśli tak uważasz to nie mam prawa cię powstrzymywać. Podeszła do armat. Tori:'Więc wsiadaj. ''Posłusznie wszedł do armaty. 'Tori:'Chcesz coś powiedzieć? '''Rocky: Nigdy nie ulegajcie dziewczynom! Po tych słowach Tori wystrzeliła Rocky’ego w siną dal. Tori:'Zaraz, chyba o czymś zapomniałam? ''Spogląda wokół siebie. 'Tori:'A pewnie nic takiego. Weszła do domku, a kamera najechała na kluczyk do jej domku, który wypadł. Las, poszukiwania Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Ember, Cassie i Richard rozpoczęli poszukiwania na własną rękę. '''Cassie: Znajdziemy to szybciej niż reszta! Richard: Może jednak powinniśmy z nimi zostać? W sumie jesteśmy drużyną. Ember: Ale oni nam nie pomagali... Richard: W sumie dzięki Marcusowi zawsze wygrywamy... Dziewczyny obróciły się. Cassie: On to jest zło! Richard: Wiem ,ze go nie nienawidzisz... Ember: On coś knuje. Wydaję mi się, że sabotował Joqline i współpracował z Dominicą! Richard: Za bardzo go oskarżacie. Ember: Nie można mu ufać! Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jedno mnie zastanawia. Dziewczyna była przerażona i nie mogła mu spojrzeć w oczy. Coś się za tym musi kry ! Ember: Mówię ci to... Nagle spadła kropla wody. Cassie: Ojej. Nim cała trójka się spostrzegła zaczęło ponownie lać jak z cebra. Dziewczyny biegły przerażone na oślep. Richard: Dziewczyny! EEE! Uciekły mu z pola widzenia. Richard: To tylko niewinny deszczyk przecież. Zaczęło grzmieć. Pioruny niemiłosiernie trzaskały w drzewa. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Każdy na moim miejscu by tak zareagował. To nic złego. Okolice wzgórza Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Po ćwiczeniach, jakie zafundowała drużynie Rouse, nadszedł czas by oni poszli się przejść. Nikita: Dzięki za pomoc. Ciągnęła Hernando, którego dwa razy trafił piorun w czasie burzy. Hernando: Czuję węgiel. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Cała przemokła.. mam liście we włosach.. jeśli tego niw wygramy zaj*** tą J***** K**** Marcus: Co za rześkie powietrze i ta woda! Pedro: 'Noś tą gałąź wyżej! ''Daje John’owi w twarz. '''John: Staram się. Pedro: Nie staraj się tylko trzymaj! John:'''Ddobrze… '''Pedro: Nie jęcz i idziemy. Tylko gdzie my idziemy? Rouse: Tam! O tam! Zaczęła biec szybciej. Reszcie brakło już tchu. Olivier: ''' Spokojnie, bo coś sobie zrobisz… '''Marcus: O nią się nie martw. Widzę ,ze coś cię trapi? Olivier: Powinniśmy być drużyną i pracować razem. Marcus: Więc w czym problem ? Pracujemy. Olivier: Wiesz chodzi o to że. Marcus: Słucham? Olivier: Więc.. Rouse: Ziemia! Olivier: Lepiej chodźmy. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Miał mi się z czegoś zwierzyć i nagle kosmitka i wyskakuje. Zmęczeni i zniechęceni dobiegli do polany , po czym rozbili niewielki obóz. Rouse: I odpoczynek! Usiadła z rękoma na plecach i się szczerzyła. Pedro: I ja mam tak siedzieć? John: Już idę... Ze spuszczoną głową położyła się na ziemię, a Pedro usiadł na nim. Pedro: Teraz lepiej. Nikita rzuciła Hernando o trawę i usiadła na nim . Nikita: Jestem wściekła! Marcus: Czym się tak przejmujesz? Nikita: Tym ,ze wszyscy maja to w dupie i poważaniu! Marcus: Nie tylko ty.. Nie tylko ty.. Usiadł koło niej . ta zrobiła skwaszoną minę i odepchnęła go . Olivier: Może trochę kultury ? Zaczął układać kamienie, żeby zrobić ognisko. Nikita: Zostawcie mnie! Wstała i kopnęła Hernando, po czym odeszła i usiadła sama z dala od drużyny. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Potrafi się czepnąć to fakt. Ale mam i tak ciekawsze plany! Mhahaha Olivier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Brak kultury normalnie. Szkoda dziewczyny. Olivier rozpalił ognisko. Cała drużyna się rozgościła. Jedynie Nikita, która rozżalona się nad wszystkim siedziała sama. Zdała od reszty. Nikita: Głupki. Jaskinia Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Zaniepokojeni i rozdrażnieni wbiegają do groty. Richard: Pięknie… Cassie: Pewnie ja spowodowałam, że spadł deszcz. Richard: Nie to ! Komórka mi zamokła. Ember tupnęła nogą. Ember: Ekhmm Richard: Wiesz ,że cię kocham! Ember: Ty mój mały głuptasku. Cassie: Musimy tutaj zostać.. Nie mam siły.. Ember: Ja też.. padam na.. Położyła się i uderzyła plecami o kamień .. Ember: AAAA! Richard: Zapowiada się długa no .. Już ci pomagam. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Coś myślę, że lepiej mogliśmy z nimi zostać. Richard jej pomógł i cała trójka położyła się spać. Richard: Dobranoc .. Dziewczyny nawet nie odpowiedziały. ze smutną minął zasnął patrząc w niebo. La , wędrówka Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Zabójcze ptaki równym rytmem szli przez las na spokojnie. Burza ucichła .Jednak było czuć zmęczenie po ostatnim wyzwaniu i nieprzespanej nocy Leila: Nie ma ktoś może wody, czy czegoś? Nie przywykłam do takich dystansów. Noel: Ja mam. Rzuca jej butelkę z wodą. Noel: Dolar pięćdziesiąt. Leila: Słucham! Noel: Płać lub wypad! Leila: A chcesz z półobrotu dostać! Noel: Nie .. Gwałtownie się od niej odsunął. Noel: Wieśniara. Leila: Powtórzysz mi to w oczy? Ari: Bójka! Leila: Nie ma co na nim siły stosować. Cilia: Proszę. Nie bijcie się. Georgia: Mamy wystarczająco dużo problemów .. Usiadła na mokrym krzaku. Billy: Moja ukochana nie będzie na tym leżała! Zaczął wyrywać gałęzie i robi jej posłanie. Cilia: Wiem ,że to nie moja sprawa. Proszę nie bądź dla niego zbyt. Billy: Skończone! Georgia: Jaki ty uroczy jesteś. Podeszła i położyła się wygodnie . Pozwoliła nawet mu się położyć obok . Wszystkich zamurowało. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ta dam ta dam dam dam da da da da! Ach te weselne melodyjki! Davis: Zamurowało mnie. Catalina: Nawet ty język zgubiłeś? Davis: Ta zniewaga! Ari: Krwi wymaga! Wyskoczyła z nożem, którym dźgała pączek. Davis: Uhh . Serce mi prawie wyskoczyło. Ari: Co ty staruszek ,ze na serce chorujesz. Davis: Daj ty mi spokój. Ari: Czas na lukier! Zaszyła się w krzakach ze swoim nożem i pączkiem. Wszyscy położyli się do snu i odpoczywali po wyczerpującym dniu. Las, strumyk rankiem Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Jest poranek. Drużyna Szopów, która rozbiła obóz pod wzgórzem cieszyła się dobrą pogodą. Olivier ' Ale jestem wypoczęty! ''Zaczął sprzątać liście, pod którymi spał i ugasił ognisko. '''Olivier: Chyba jest jej zimno. Chce położyć parę liści ,żeby Nikicie było cieplej. Układa je po chwili budząc ją szelestami. Dziewczyna krzyknęła i wyskoczyła. Nikita: Co ty wyprawiasz! Zostaw mnie! Po chwili John się ocknął i wyczołgał się spod ciała Pedro. John: Proszę cichutko. Olivier: Chciałem jej tylko pomóc. Wyglądała na zmarzniętą. Nikita: Pewnie. Wynoś się! John: Proszę. nie chcę ich... Pedro: Obudzić? Przeszły po nim ciarki na plecach. Pedro się obróciła na drugą stronę. Pedro: Czeka cię za to kara... Olivier: No nie mogę bezczynnie stać. Zostaw go proszę w spokoju! On ci usługuje gorzej niż niewolnik! Powinien mieć nieco swobody! John (W pokoju zwierzeń): On si wstawił za mną. I się mu sprzeciwił. Oliver: Dobrze słyszysz! Wstał i podniósł się . Podszedł i chwycił Oliviera za gardło. Pedro: Pożałujesz tego! Ściskał coraz bardziej. John bał się pomóc a Nikita się z tego cieszyła. Nikita: Dalej! W międzyczasie obudziła się Rouse, która zauważyła w oddali dwa domki. Rouse: Znalazłam! Chodźcie! Reszta się obudziła. Pedro rzucił Olivierem o ziemię i wytarł jego głową o trawę . Pedro: Żryj ziemię ty seksistowski mięczaku. Rouse: Ruchy! Wszyscy pobiegli za wariatką. Nikita: Żegnaj ty niezdaro! Olivier wstał i upokorzony poszedł za reszta drużyny. Jaskinia, ranek Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Ember i Cassie się budzą .. Cassie: Ale się niewyspana. Te kamienie są stanowczo za twarde. I przydałoby się odświeżyć styl tego miejsca. Ember: Zaraz czuję coś? Obie zaczęły wąchać. Ember: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co to jest, ale zapach tak mi zamieszał w głowie. Cassie: Czuję się jakbym wygrała pokaz mody! Albo wynalazła Teleporter! Albo. Ember: Albo pędzimy sprawdzić co to! Obie wstały. Cassie pobiegła na zewnątrz, a Ember rozprawiała się z bólem pleców. Cassie: Czy to możliwe ? Zobaczyła Richarda, który zajadał się plackiem z jagodami. Richard: Hej Uśmiechnął się i pomachał. Po chwili zaczął oblizywać palce. Cassie: Jak mogłeś się nie podzielić! Richard: Ale.. Cassie: Sądziłam ,że się przyjaźnimy ! A ty co! Richard: Ale.. Cassie: Ember ! Zobacz, twój chłopak.. Zezłoszczony wyjął dwa kawałki ciasta i dał jedno Cassie. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chyba przesadziłam.. Za bardzo Marcusem się przejmuję . Hehe.. Ehhh... Ember: Oww. Jesteś taki słodki! Richard: Dla ciebie wszystko. Wsiadł koło niej i się przytulił, ale ta go zignorowała i zajadała się ciastem . Po obfitej uczcie cała trójka wstała i ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Po drugiej stronie wyspy Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Szopy japo pierwsze dobiegły na drugą stronę i znalazły domki. Olivier: Wygraliśmy? Hernando: Hurra! Nikita: Nie masz z czego się cieszyć! Marcus: No gdzie są te sierotki Marysie z blondynką? Rouse: Hah. Nagle ktoś czai się w krzakach. Rouse rzuca się i szarpie prowadzącą. Tori: Ała! Ty wredna..! Rouse: Mutant ! Ma nawet zieloną twarz! Tori: To moja maseczka! Złaź ze mnie! Używa ciosu karate i ogłusza Rouse. Tori ''' Porządek ma być ! I widzę ,ze dotarliście jako pierwsi? '''Pedro: Jesteśmy wyjątkowi. Nikita : Jacy tam wyjątkowi ! Tori: Mam nadzieję ,ze całą drużyną jesteście. Marcus: No.. Olivier.. Potwierdź. Olivier: Noo. tak jakby nie. Tori: Więc przykro mi, ale musicie poczekać na pozostałych. Marcus: I jak mogłeś o tym nie powiedzieć! Wszyscy wrogo na niego spojrzeli. Olivier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dlaczego. Mogłem powiedzieć kiedy miałem okazję. Po chwili na miejsce w komplecie przybywa drużyna Ptaków Davis: Przegraliśmy? Wszyscy mieli skwaszone miny. Tori: A jest was dziewięcioro? Ari: 1, 4, 5, 2 Tak! Leila: Powinno być dziesięciu chyba? Noel: Właśnie! Tori: Muszę wam to powiedzieć. Rocky zrezygnował z gry i został wystrzelony! Leili zbladła twarz. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): To była moja wina? Noel : Jak to ! Cilia : Biedny … Tori : Dlatego wygrywacie ! Wasza drużyna w komplecie dotarła ! Wszyscy się ucieszyli, tylko nie Noel. Noel: Osiągnęłaś co chciałaś? Obił się o bark Leili, a ona to zignorowała. Leila: Noel. Noel: Nic nie mów. W ciszy odszedł w stronę domku. Tori: Nie, że się czepiam. Szopy! Czekam na eliminacji! Cassie: Jakiej eliminacji? Marcus: No i sierotki dotarły. Cassie bierze kamień i rzuca nim, ale obrywa Hernando. Hernando: Moje zęby!! Pada na ziemię . I się turla z ból . Eliminacje Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Tori: Jak ja was dawno nie widziałam. Pewnie jesteście zadowoleni? Cassie: Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo. Tori: Dobrze więc czas na głosowanie! Olivier ((W pokoju zwierzeń): To oczywiste na kogo muszę zagłosować! Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ehe. Skwierczy. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przykro mi, że na ciebie musi wypaść! Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Papatki cichaczu! Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ufo!!! Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Niech mnie nikt nie wku*** John (W pokoju zwierzeń): On nie mówił prawdy. Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czas się pozbyć węża! Do stołu podchodzi Tori z tacką z żołędziami. Tori: Mam na tacy tylko dziewięć żołędzi. Jedno z was nie dostanie jednego i wróci do domu wystrzelony z armaty ! Nie przeciągając. Bezpieczny jest Pedro i John. Pedro: Przynieś! Pstryka palcami a John posłusznie przynosi żołędzie. Tori: Kolejni to Richard i Marcus! Richard: Uff.. Marcus: Ekstra . Haha.. Cassie: I z czego się śmiejesz? Marcus: Zobaczysz... Zrobiła wredna minę. Tori: Kolejne są dla Rouse i Nikity! Nikita: Nareszcie ! Tori: Więc w gronie zagrożonych jest Cassie, Hernando oraz Olivier ! Cassie: Kto na mnie głosował? Tori: Widać ktoś głosował. Hernando jesteś bezpieczny! Hernando: Suuper .. Olivier: Oj .. Jestem nieco przerażony... Tori: A ostatniego żołędzia dostaje… …. … .. . Cassie! Olivier: Gratuluję. Cassie: Oww. Szkoda,że ty odchodzisz. Jest mi przykro. Nie powinnam tak naskakiwać na ciebie. Olivier: Prośbie nigdy się nie odmawia. Przytulił ją i pomachał wszystkim na pożegnanie. Olivier: Powodzenia koledzy! John: Żegnaj. Widać był smutny z tego powodu. Po chwili dostał w głowę. Tori: Jesteś gotów? Olivier: Jestem. Wszedł do armaty, a po chwili wystrzeliła i Olivier poleciał prosto do nieba. Tori: I tak oto nasz kolejny zawodnik odpadł! Czy Georgia będzie wykorzystywała Biolly’ego jak Pedro Johna? Czy Miłość Ember i Richarda rozkwitnie? I czy Cassie i Marcus kiedyś sobie odpuszcz ? Marcus: Ona jest moim głównym wrogiem! Cassie: I nie dam ci tej przyjemności następnym razem. Tori: Żegnam was i zapraszam na kolejny odcinek. Naprawdę koniec, bo oni mi się zaraz na śmierć pozabijają Klip specjalny Olivier:'''Ja lecę w nieboskłony! Przebija się przez chmur , po czym wpada do kamienicy. '''Belgijka: Co ty dziecko mi zrobiłeś! Olivier:'Ja bardzo przepraszam. Zaraz to posprzątam. Chwyta kawałek szkła z okna, ale nagle podłoga się załamuje od się i spada na dół. '''Olivier:'Coś jeszcze mnie zaskoczy? Spada na niego doniczka z kwiatem. '''Olivier: Dlaczego !? Traci przytomność. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki